darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Daffy
Darth Daffy, born Conan Antonio O'Brien Daffy Motti was a Duck Sith Lord and boss of the Daffia. He, alongside his apprentice Darth Ducky and Caporegime NegaDuck, started The Duck Wars, trying to eradicate the Ducks' arch-enemies: Puppets. He was killed by Darth Elmo in a rather exaggerated way. Biography Early life Daffy was born on Duck'o Prime to a gangstah family. He wanted to follow the way of life of his ancestors and started learning under the tutelage of The Hutt-father. It was during this time, when he met his first arch-enemy: Buggs Bunny, one of the Bunny Prime members. The Duck hated him and tried to kill him numerous times. Despite all of his efforts, not only the rabbit survived all attempts; Buggs was constantly making fun of Daffy, humiliating him. The Duck was sent into a spiral of despair, but then came the unexpected savior: Darth Darth Binks. The Gungan Sith Mega-Super-Overlord accidentally killed the majority of Bunny Prime's members, including the dreaded Buggs. Endlessly thankful Daffy joined the Sith Order and trained briefly under Binks, who was a secret admirer of Ducks. Thus, he became the Sith Lord Darth Daffy. The Daffia Although, Daffy did not forget about his ultimate goal: establishing a galaxy-spanning crime empire. After receiving a basal Sith training, he left the displeased Darth Darth Binks and, in a matter of months, he reached his goal. After founding the Daffia, he looked for an apprentice. He could not find an appriopriate student for a long time and became bored and exhausted. Then, the apprentice found him. Darth Daffy was drinking hectolitres of Jawa Juice at some bar, when Ducky entered it and started a drunken brawl. The Duck Lord suddenly knew, that he finally found his craved apprentice. He persuaded the rather unintelligent, four-armed Duck to join him and started his training. Daffy trained him in quadruple-lightsaber combat (yes, four damn lightsabers simultaneously - reminds of somebody). Ducky was not a particularly skilled apprentice, but his constant rage made him a perfect killing machine. However, once he injured himself with one of the lightsabers during a training session, almost cutting off top of his head. Horrified Darth Daffy was able to cure him and replaced the pathetic remains of his student's so called "brain" and one eye with cybernetic substitutes. After completing the training, Ducky was made a Sith Underlord. Then, Daffy focused on his Daffia. He amassed an army of Duck soldatos, dealing with various issues: spice smuggling, assassinations and planet destruction. The latter caused a lot of problems, as Daffy found his interests colliding with the other Planet Destruction Team. The fact that Duck and Puppet species had been natural enemies since the dawn of their civilisations did not help. Daffy made a plan to eradicate his competitors: destroy them in an open war. The Duck Wars The Duck Wars started. It was a fierce, yet brief conflict. At first, Daffy fought in it valiantly, even managing to kill a handful of Puppet soldiers. However, he quickly left the fighting and started a development of his ultimate superweapon: the Duck Star. After several bloody battles, causing destruction of only a dozen planets, Darth Elmo with his planet destruction team reached Duck'o Prime's solar system. As Darth Daffy and Darth Ducky were not prepared for this bold move, Darth Elmo simply did some empire expandin'. Even Duck'n'Cover did not help. The Duck species became extinct. The end. Duck Star A fact known to a few, Daffy had been planning the ultimate destruction of Puppets before he was killed by Elmo. The tool which would had helped him was the terryfying battle station, the Duck Star. The Duck Star had been completed just before the demise of its designer. Thus, it was left crewless, floating in space... waiting for somebody to find and cause destruction in the galaxy with this tremendous, ominous superweapon. Personality and traits Darth Daffy was a clever, gentle and sarcastic guy. He rarely got angry because of his happy-go-luck attitude. The only case when he was sent into a spiral of despair was his competition with Buggs Bunny. Daffy spent a long time coming out of depression. However, the Duck had an irritating habit of drooling and spilling saliva when talking. He was also known to have destructive attacks of nerves, during which he was making insane sounds and destroying everything around him. Powers and abilities Due to The Hutt-father's lessons, Daffy's knowledge about crime and black market was quite impressive. Even though, his Dark Side abilities were not too developed, and he preferred to leave the fighting for the others. He was not too much of a fencer, but his uncoordinate, sudden moves and furious swings of blade made him a dangerous opponent. He also learned the Force quack technique from NegaDuck, but he lacked the potential to use all of its destructive powah. Appearances *''DarthFellas'' *''Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' Category:Crimelords Category:Ducks Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Sith Lords